


Gabriel x child!reader (A Perfect World)

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BIG SURPRISE SOON, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Help, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other, Softy Sam, Your gonna love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: Gabriel's your guardian angel but when he gets distracted by Sam and Dean, guilt floods over him. He vows to never leave you again and takes you to the bunker after a tragic accident, and 5 years in foster care. Gabe feels like he's lost you, so when he tells you a secret in hopes to get you back, you're shocked, to say the least.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first book so I hope it's good. Feel free to leave comments on what you think is good AND bad. ENJOY
> 
> Also if you don't know what these mean here ya go:
> 
> (y/n) = Nickname  
> (f/n) = first name  
> (l/n) = last name  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> (h/c) = hair color  
> (f/c) = favorite color
> 
> I'll add more when I use them.

You were in your bedroom, reading a book, all be it upside down, but you were 5 and you didn't care. You were waiting for your friend to come and play. He said he'd be here soon and that he'd have something important to tell you. And you just couldn't wait. He also brings candy so you couldn't wait for that too. You're just waiting for the flap of wings. 

Waiting...

Waiting...

"Hey kiddo" 

At those very words, your head shoots up and your (e/c) eyes lock with Gabriels Whiskey eyes. A huge smirk is plastered on his face and a huge grin on yours. You jump into his arms unexpectedly and Gabriel stumbles back a bit.   
"Gabes where's the candy?" You ask. Gabriel wraps you up in his arms and places you on his hip. And with a chuckle and a click of his fingers, a lollipop appears.   
"Here ya go kiddo." Gabriel gives you the lollipop and ruffles your hair. He walks over to your bed and sits on down on the edge of the bed, he shuffles you round so you're sitting in his lap. He takes a deep breath, which draws your attention to him. You tilt your head to the side. His eyes lock with yours. A sad smile pulls at his lips.   
"Gabriel, What's wrong?" You ask quietly. Gabriel lets out a breathy laugh and ruffles your hair.  
"Always the smart one." After a long pause, Gabriel takes another breath.   
"Okay," He whispers. "Time to tell the kid"

"(y/n). I have something to tell you" You nod your head slowly. "You remember Sam and Dean?" You nod again.  
"Of course, I remember Sammy and Dean-o." You both smile.  
"Well, Gabriel has got to hang out with them for a bit. I might not be back for a while" Gabriel watches you intently waiting for a bad reaction.  

"That's okay, Gabriel! You go hang out with Sammy and Dean-o. I can't have you all to myself, that'll make me grweedy"  You pat your belly, and you both end up laughing. After a while, Gabriel puts you to bed. He kisses your forehead.  
"You're a good kid" He whispers. Then with a gust of wind, he's gone.

** The next morning **

"(f/n)! Wake up!" Your dad shouts up the stairs. Your dad never calls you by your first name. So either you did something wrong - not likely - or something is wrong. 

_Okay, think. What did Gabriel tell you to do?  Act normal. Okay, so go downstairs._

So you get changed and head downstairs. 

The smell of pancakes hits you as you drag your feet into the kitchen. Your gaze stays locked on the floor, as you pad over to the table. You pull out the chair and sit down on your pillow. (That was Gabriel's idea as you were upset that you couldn't see everyone properly. Now you didn't want to see them.) You sat opposite your mum. You took a quick glance up. Your mum was reading the newspaper and your dad was cooking. Normally it was the other way around. 

Something was deadly wrong!

"Dad?" You called out timidly. Your mum put down her newspaper and looked at you intently. You locked eyes with her.   
"Yes, sweetie?" Your mum answered. Now, you were seriously confused. You could have sworn you said, dad.   
"Mum?" You whispered. You dad span around and flipped the pancake in the frying pan. 


	2. The Incident - Part 2

Ok, now you are officially freaked out. You can’t call for Gabriel he’s busy. What are you supposed to do? Run? Hide? Scream? All 3?

You take a shaky breath, a get down from your chair, the pillow nearly falling off the chair. Your mum and dad both look at you as, pad out of the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway, you wipe away a few stray tears, with your sleeve. You run up the stairs as they creak and moan under your lightweight. Shuffling to your room, you close the door lightly. You sit behind the door, letting the tears fall but holding in your sobs. You don’t want them to hear you. They’re not themselves.

You heard the creaking of the stairs as one of your ‘parents’ walked up them. Thud! Thud! Closer and Closer. Your breath gets caught in your throat and your eyes start to water. You start to back away from the door.

Bang!

The door gets broken down, wood splinters flying everywhere. You hide your head in your hands to shield yourself. As you start to walk backwards you trip over your own feet and fall. Sniffling, you hear more footsteps coming up the stairs. They sound like two giants.

After a lot of screaming and bright orange lights, two tall men make their way into the room, guns at the ready. Green and hazel eyes scan the walls and floor. The tallest is the first one to spot you. He slowly makes his way over to you, while putting his gun away. Holding his hands up, he crouches down to your level.

“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt ya. We’re the good guys” He explains. You nod your head in understanding. “I’m sorry, but…but your parents are gone” He looks at you with sadness and truthfulness filling her eyes. Your eyes turn glossy as new tears start to flow down your cheek. “I’m gonna pick you up, ok?” You nod again, you feel big arms wrap around you, you open your eyes and you feel like a giant. “You’re a giant” you mumble. You hear a man laugh “she’s got that right Sammy”

After being tucked into the man - Sammy’s - shoulder, you were placed into the back of a car. The engine rumbled into life as the two men got into the car. You eyes became heavy as you felt the vibration of the engine. They lulled you into a deep sleep. 


	3. The Car/Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Person Point of View

You're asleep in the back as Dean looked over through the rearview mirror. He let out a breath, as he glanced over at Sam. Sam was leaning against the window in thought. His face was filled with worry, which in turn etched concern onto Dean's face. "What's wrong Sam?" Dean's gruff voice broke Sam out of his trance. "What are we gonna do with 'em, Dean?" Sam turns to Dean, he looks too anxious for Dean's liking. "Stop worrying about 'em. When we get to the motel I'm gonna call Cas. He can take 'em to an orphanage. No hardship" Dean waves his right hand as he explains to Sam. Sam just looks even more worried. He doesn't know why but he feels like he should protect you, like he knows you, but he can't quite work it. And Dean, Dean just wants this hunt over with. "Look, Sam, just get some sleep, the kiddo'll be fine. And safe." Sam reluctantly lies his head back on the window, and stares out at the scenery, trying to work out who you are, and why you already mean something to him. Dean continues driving down the highway like nothing matters.

After 20 minutes or so, you arrive at the sleazy motel. You wake up to car doors being opened then shut. Then you feel a slightly cold wind coming from your right side. You open your eyes to see a man in a tan trench coat. He has deep blue eyes, that show the same knowledge as your friend Gabriel. You smile at him, and his smiles back - just, it's not really a smile. He steps back allowing you to climb out the car, so you do so. As your feet hit the floor, you realize you've got no shoes on. You let out a squeal as your face scrunches up, from the cold concrete. You turn to face the closest person, which happens to be the trench coat man, and you make 'up' motions. He tilts his head to the side, not knowing what to do. A man with green eyes picks you up, while you try your best to be heavy. You stare into his eyes, as he carries you inside. You wanted the trench coat man. Once inside, he puts you straight down. Maybe he didn't like you staring at him, or the fact you were heavy. You shrug at yourself as Sam comes towards you. "I'm Sam," He points to himself "that's Dean," He gestures towards the green-eyed man. "And that's Cas." He kneels down to your height, while you stare at Cas. "What's your name?" You look at him for a while, still fixated on Cas, before you tell him. "(y/n)...Do you have any candy?" Dean shakes his head and chuckles, while Sam just smiles and nods his head 'Yes'.

After Dean goes out to fetch some supplies and comes back with a lollipop, you're all sitting down somewhere. You're on the hard floor by the bed, nearest to the dirty toilet. Dean and Cas are sitting at the unpolished table, and Sam is sitting on the springy bed. Dean's scoffing a cheeseburger, Sam's nibbling on some oily fries and Cas is watching you. You look at him, and smile, giving him a small wave with your free hand, while you hold your red lollipop in the other. He squints his eyes, tilts his head left and stands up like a robot. All heads turn his way, Dean's turned so fast he might have whiplash. Cas walks over to you but stops halfway. "(y/n) time to go." You swing your head in Sam's direction, your (e/c) glossy from unshed tears, you drop the lollipop on the floor. The red sticky object staying there for eternity. You shake your head continuously as Sam picks you up. As soon as Sam hands you to Cas you start crying. Full on tears. Cas keeps a firm grip, while Sam looks at you with a sad smile. "Jeez, you two, you hardly know each other. Just go Cas" Dean's voice makes every move. Sam backs away, Dean moves towards Sam. And Cas flies off. 


End file.
